A well may be drilled through a subterranean formation to extract hydrocarbons. A dimension (e.g., a cross-sectional area) of the well may vary with a depth of the well. Further, conditions in the well may be harsh. For example, temperatures inside the well may be from about negative 25° C. to about positive 150° C. and pressures may be up to or exceed about 12,500 psi.